There Are Two of Them Now?
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: Noémie Marian, OCD, beautiful, best friend (or more?) of Allen Walker, and daughter of Cross Marian. Things can only go downhill from here.


AN: DO. NOT. QUESTION. MY. DECISIONS.

-1-1-1- Is a time skip

-2-2-2- Is a switch between places and/or groups of people.

-Story Start-

"Allen, Noémie." Said a crimson haired man. "Yes, Master?" responded a small built boy with snow white hair, silver eyes, and a twisted red arm. His hair was messy, and he was covered in dirt, and wore cheap clothing. An also small built girl, with hip-length crimson hair and eyes looked up from the book she was reading to glare at the man in annoyance at being interrupted. This girl was in pristine condition, even with her strange choice in clothing, that being a green and black Chinese hanfu, and had great beauty ("Of course she's beautiful. She's related to me."- Guess Who).

"Allen, it has been three years since you became my apprentice. It's about time you held your own," the man said taking a sip of his wine before continuing,"From this day forth, I permit you to formally call yourself an exorcist." A look of pure joy came over the albino boy's face, and one of suspicion over the girl's. "But in order to do so, we must go to the headquarters together." A look of comprehension and mild fear set on the young girl as a dark look passed over Cross's face.

"You two know where headquarters is, right?" He questioned holding up a hammer from... Somewhere. The albino began to look very confused as the redhead tried to sneak out of the room. "I'll leave Noémie and my golem to accompany you," He said throwing some random ax that just barely missed Noémie's face, stopping her in her tracks. "I'll make sure to send a letter of recommendation to Komui, the head officer, on behalf of you and Noémie..." Allen and Noémie were both backed against the wall with sweating with fear. "Get going as soon as you wake up." The teens gulped.

"You can't be thinking of leaving us master?" Questioned the albino dreading the already known answer. "Dad... You aren't leaving me alone with Allen... are you?" Noémie asked despite being even more sure of the answer than Allen, and _very_ displeased with it. Cross gave a disturbed smile, raising the hammer. "I hate that place."

-1-1-1-

Allen and Noémie woke at the same time and shared looks of fear. "That bastard." Noémie muttered before going immediately back to sleep. Allen stayed awake the rest of the night in fear.

-1-1-1-

"The exorcist headquarters... The Black Order," said Allen with an exasperated look on his face, "...I think? I've heard stories, but... talk about ominous... Are you sure this is it Timcampy? Noémie?" Noémie nodded. "I was here once before, when I was younger, with my dad. Though we were only here for a few minutes." Allen shivered at the mention of his friend's father and a dark look came over him. "Might as well go check it out!" Noémie said cheerily, with an added grumble of, "Maybe it will be cleaner this time..."

-2-2-2-

"Who are these kids?" A Chinese man with extremely curly black hair sat drinking coffee from a bunny mug, surrounded by a black haired Chinese woman, a tired looking spiky haired guy, a ghost thing with the number 65 on its forehead, a guy with weird swirly eyes, and a few other strange looking people. "Come on, you know the rules. No outsiders. Why didn't anybody make them fall?" Asked the curly haired man with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. "Oh, head officer Komui. Well, it's a bit questionable if they're really an outsiders." Replied the spiky haired man. "Look right here, brother," said the Chinese woman pointing to Timcampy on the screen, "The albino has general Cross's golem with him."Excuse me?" Came a voice from the speaker. "I'm Allen Walker, here by way of Cross Marian's referral. I'd like to request an audience with the head staff of the order-"

"Hey, I'm Noémie Marian, now let us the fuck in."

"They know the general! He's still alive!"

"The albino said he was referred here, and the redhead has the same last name as Cross! Do you know anything about it, Head Officer?" Komui took a sip of his coffee. "I know nothing." He went over the the microphone. "Please get a physical from the gate keeper behind you."

Allen walked up to the gate first. "I CAN'T SEE HIM! HE'S OUT!" A look of fear came over poor Allen. "THE PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA! HE'S ONE OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL'S MEN!" "Say what!?" Allen and Noémie both exclaimed, Allen in a panic, and Noémie a hair away from entering a fit of rage. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" Rang the voice of the crying gate. "Hey, are the exorcists inside the castle on their-" Began the spiky haired man, to be cut off by the ghost thing saying, "No worries. Kanda's already there."

Kanda landed in front of the teens, sword out. He was a tall man with long black hair held back in a ponytail. "You got some serious guts coming here with only a puny looking girl." He wants to kill me, Allen thought. "W-Wait a minute! There appears to be some sort of miss understa-" He was cut off by Noémie. "You guys fucked up, Allen's a human! A wimpy, girly, boy, but a human!" Kanda ignored the girls outrage and struck out, cutting into Allen's Anti-Akuma arm. "Hey, what's with your arm?" You could practically feel the imaginary knives Noémie was mentally stabbing Kanda with. "IT'S A GODDAMN ANTI-AKUMA WEAPON! WE'RE EXORCISTS!" A look of confusion passed over Kanda's face. "What- GATEKEEPER!" The gate began to panic. "How am I supposed to tell if I can't see his insides!? What are we gonna do if he's an Akuma!?"

"I'm human! I may be a little cursed, but honest to god, I'm human!" Allen screamed in tears. "Gyaaaah, don't touch me!" "Hmph. No matter. We'll know once we see his insides. I'll tear you to shreds with my Mugen!" A sword shaped Anti-Akuma weapon, thought Noémie. "Wait, seriously, I swear we're not your enemy! Master Cross should have sent a letter of recommendation!" The sword stopped just in front of Allen's face. "From the general? A letter of recommendation?" Noémie kicked away his sword from Allen. "Yes, a letter of recommendation, dammit! It was addressed to that bastard Komui!"

All the heads in the office turned to look at Komui. "You there!" The Chinese man said pointing to a poor soul with a Mohawk. "CHECK MY DESK!" The Mohawk man paled. "Check _that_?"Everyone in the room paled and felt pity for that man that had to look through to mountains of papers on his desk. "Brother Komui..." "Head officer Komui..." After a minute Komui finally said, "I'll help you too!"

"Found it! Here it is!" Came the cry after a few minutes of searching. "A letter from general Cross!" "Well read it!" Ordered the eccentric man. "To Komui... I'm sending over a kid named Allen soon, so take care of him. I'm also sending my daughter, Noémie. So take even better care if her. I can't have her getting dirty like my stupid apprentice. I hate dirty things. -Cross" Everyone paled at the realization that there was another Cross. "Okay! Well, there you have it. Section leader Reever, stop Kanda! I'm going to get another cup of coffee. Lenalee, I want you to help me with preparations. It's been a while since we've had newcomers." A knowing look was on the man's face. "Kids raised by Cross, eh? It will be interesting to evaluate them~"

-2-2-2-

"You are granted permission to enter the castle... Noémie Marian, and Allen Walker."

-Chapter End-

AN: I said not to question my decisions asshole.

~FemSonGoku


End file.
